fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zeus (War against Olympus)
Summary During the time of the Ancient Greeks, Zeus and his followers descended upon the young Humans. He christened himself as a Saviour; a God. He told them of his stories; his supposed victories and the past. It is unsure what Zeus and these Olympians actually are; with genetics beyond comprehension of what Humanity is able to understand and with powers akin to Supernatural trickery even by 2030. Their technology (What they call Magic or Divine Powers) are unfathomably advanced and theoretically capable of even Infinite Power by some sources. Personal Statistics Alignment: Unknown Name: Zeus (True name is incomprehensible to Humans) Origin: The War against Olympus Gender: Considered a Male Entity Age: Ancient (Implied to have caused the extinction of the Dinosaurs) Classification: The God of the Skies, Lord of the Gods, The First Olympian, The Great Betrayer Combat Statistics Tier: At least 5-A Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Types 1,2 and 4; Cannot die by anything other than a God or a Godly Artifact), Electricity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Teleportation, Sealing (Apparently sealed Chronus within the center of the Universe, permanently giving time to the rest of the Universe), Matter Manipulation (Claims to be able to see and influence each individual photon the sun gives out), Cosmic Awareness, Reality Warping and One Hit Kill (With the Golden Thunderbolt), Non-Corporeal, Aura (Naturally has a Electricity-Shield around him), Danmaku, Energy Projection, Holy Manipulation, Large Size and Size Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Biological Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Possibly Soul Manipulation (Claims to have given souls to Humans, which separated them from mere Animals), Resistance to Time Manipulation (Hades once attempted to thwart Zeus by trapping him in infinitely paused Time that infinitely repeats itself to no avail), Hellfire Manipulation and Fire Manipulation (Completely immune to Hades' fire that burns even Divine Souls), Matter Manipulation and Reality Warping (Human Q-Bombs that forcibly smash gluons together to rip holes in reality was ineffective against Zeus), Petrification (Resisted Medusa's Gaze) Attack Potency: At least Large Planet Level, Possibly far Higher (Is the strongest Olympian of the Gods, the weakest of whom scoffs at and mocks a Fusion-Bomb capable of outputting 50 Ninatons of energy) Speed: At least FTL (Considers the photons of light slow; any attacks the humans attempt on him is merely him humouring them), Possibly Massively FTL+ (Claims to be from beyond the Observable Universe and apparently it's only a couple human day's travel worth of time) Lifting Strength: At least Class Y (Able to easily grow to this size), Possibly far Higher Striking Strength: At least Large Planet Level Durability: At least Large Planet Level Stamina: Unknown, Likely Infinite (Zeus claims that Olympians are beyond such trivial things) Range: Universal (Was capable of viewing any and all activities on Earth even when the Olympians left the Earth's observable Universe) Standard Equipment: The Golden Thunderbolt Intelligence: Supergenius (Christened to be the most intelligent Olympian and is able to create "Technology" vastly superior to what any Humans have to offer. Possess cosmic knowledge on almost all subjects even other Olympians don't know) Weaknesses: Sometimes holds back against humans as he sees them as his Children (Forming them to his design and what he views to be the most beautiful life form); Although the millions of human lives he's killed would contest this point Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Golden Thunderbolt:' The most powerful and ancient "Technology" of the Olympian Pantheon; it is said to be the original Zeus' Thunderbolt. This thunderbolt is a weapon that will always come back to Zeus' hand no matter where or when and passively warps reality to do so. It is also said that a single strike from this Bolt will kill anything upon contact with even Zeus saying that he wouldn't survive a good strike from this. *'Sealing:' An unknown-sealing technique Zeus employed on Chronus. Despite Chronus' massive advantages (Being the very embodiment of Time on every dimensional level), Zeus was able to seal him into the Center of the Universe in order to give the rest of reality time (Or so he claims). Key: Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Akreious' Pages